Under A Cherry Blossom Sky
by Marshmallow Scurrie
Summary: Sequel to 'Vanilla Rain'. It's been six years since V.R and interesting things have and will be happening to Sakura. I'm no good at summaries. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Under A Cherry Blossom Sky  
  
By Marshmallow Scurrie  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: My dear loyal readers, thank yew for you paitience I've had a writer's block and seem to have another one for my other Naruto fic. I had started this story in my English class, but my drugged out teacher lost everyone's work and I couldn't put it onto the computer. So now I am starting from scratch and things are going to be different then I had foretold in my bio. Thank yew and enjoy! -M.S  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Pit. Pat. Pit. Pat.  
  
Sakura sighed. It was raining again, as it had been for the last week. Muttering a swear, Sakura closed her windows and made sure that Mr. Frou Frou, her cat, was inside. Once everything was checked and she was satisfied, she sat down on a chair next to the window and stared out into the dark dreary day. No one knew how much she hated the rain, because it was a constant reminder of her mistakes. Looking down at her wrists, she stared at the faint lines of her attempted suicide almost seven years ago remembering the pain she had caused Naruto, Kakashi, her family and friends, but most of all, Sasuke.  
  
She was the one who made him leave. She was the one who had kissed Naruto during that camp-out. She, I, me! Sakura constanly blamed herself for everything that had gone wrong after Sasuke left because when he left she dropped out of the academy and was working a measly job at the local Ramen hut.  
  
Tears welled up in her eyes before they slowly ran down her tired face. She missed Sasuke, loved Sasuke and God knows how much she wanted him back and how she wanted everything to be as it had been before. Memories of that week rushed back to her and the tears became faster causing her to shake as she held back the sobs.  
  
"Mommy." came a small voice.  
  
Sakura snapped back into reality.  
  
"Mommy? Are you OK?" the small voice asked.  
  
Sakura blinked and looked around the room trying to figure out where the voice was coming from.  
  
"Mommy. I'm right infront of you." the voice said.  
  
Sakura blinked and then faked a laugh, "I knew you were there Juri, I was just being silly." she said with a half-hearted smile. Juri frowned, "You were thinking about him again weren't you?" she asked. Sakura's smile faded, "Why do you say that?"  
  
"Because your crying." Juri stated. Juri was smart for a six year old Sakura thought.  
  
"Yes, baby, I was thinking about him." Sakura replied as she wiped away the tears.  
  
"How come everytime you think of him you cry, Mommy?" she asked with child-like innocence, looking into Sakura's dark green eyes.  
  
Sakura smiled, "Because when I was younger, something happened between us." she said hoping she wouldn't ask anymore questions.  
  
Juri's frown deepened, "It's because you became pre-pre-pregnant with me isn't it?" she asked. Sakura frowned. "Juri, you know that is not true!" she said as she pulled the child close and hugged her, "thats not true!"  
  
Juri pulled away from her mother's embrace, "Then why does Uncle Kakashi say so?"  
  
-------------  
  
M.S: Mahaaa I decided to end it there. Took me a year but I now have it out! giggles So.. how many of you are wondering who Juri's father is? Any guesses? Only me and one other person knows! Stay tuned and find out! 


	2. Chapter 2

Under A Cherry Blossom Sky- Chapter 2

By Marshmallow Scurrie

----------------------------------------------

A/N: Hi! I guess people really did miss me! Yay! Missed yew all too! Ha ha. Anyways here's Ch. 2!

----------------------------------------------

Sakura was shocked, Kakashi her old perverted teacher had told her daughter that she was the reason that Juri's father wasn't around? She was going to give him hell for it later, oh yes oh yes she was.

"Juri, you know you cannot believe a darned word that hentai says! That's not the reason sweetie, I told you before that I'll tell you when your older." She said as she began to stroke Juri's dark red hair. She knew her daughter hurt inside because she was keeping her father's identity a secret, she could tell by the child's sad eyes.

"Mommy-" Juri started to say before the doorbell went off.

"Sorry honey I-" Sakura started to say before Juri scrambled off her lap and ran towards the door.

"S'okay Mommy! I'll get it!" Juri said as she ran. When she opened the door she let out a squeal of excitement, "Uncle Kakashi! We were just talking about you!"

Kakashi's visible eyebrow rose in suspiscion, "Really now? And may I ask what you two lovely ladies were talking about?" he asked in a mocking tone.

Juri smiled, she loved the dirty old pervert like an uncle, "We were talking about-"

"We were talking about how we should invite Uncle Kakashi for dinner sometime this week." Sakura said as she entered the room her eyes locked on Kakashi's visible eye.

Kakashi knew she was lying and that she was obviously ticked about something that had to do with him. "Well, that's mighty nice of you to invite an old per-er-man for dinner." Kakashi said.

Sakura's eyes narrowed, 'Yes, it would be even better to wring your neck out then invite you to dinner.' she thought as she walked into the kitchen to start dinner, leaving Juri to keep the Old Perv entertained.

While Sakura was in the kitchen and Kakashi was sure she was out of earshot, he turned to the young child, "So Juri, what were you and Sakura talking about?" he asked taking a seat in a nearby chair.

Juri frowned and climbed onto Kakashi's lap, "We were talking about how you told me that it was my fault that Daddy left." she said while looking down and picking at an invisible spot on her shirt.

Kakashi was surprised that Juri had told her mother this, but he knew that he shouldn't have even said anything and for that he felt alittle bit guilty. Juri blinked and looked at the slightly saddened, or what she would tell from his eye, man. "Why did you tell me that, Kaka-san?" she asked.

Not wanting to hurt the young child more, Kakashi changed the subject to the first thing he could think of, "Y'know what Ju-chan?" He asked.

"What Kaka-san?" Juri asked.

"If you had been born a boy, I was going to give you my volumes of Come Come Paradise." Kakashi said.

"What's that?" Juri asked, the two didn't even notice that Sakura was standing there, jaw open and looked like she was ready to whip out a mallet and bash the old teacher's head in.

"Something that dirty old perverts read." She said, "dinner is now ready. Oh, and Kakashi I'd like to speak to you after dinner." and with that she went into the dining area.

The dinner was uneventful, except for the glares Kakashi had gotten from Sakura and when dinner was finally over Sakura told Juri to go into the living room and watch t.v, which Juri did without question, leaving the two adults to talk.

"Sakura, before you say anything, I just want you to know that I didn't mean to say what I did to Juri." Kakashi said, but he knew it was no use. When Sakura was angry there was no stopping her.

"You had no business telling her that! It wasn't because of her that her father left, it was because of ME! ME! ME! ME! I'm the one who came between them, I'm the one who caused him so much pain, I'm the one who tried to kill myself! Hell, I bet he doesn't even know about her, let alone even give a damn about her!" Sakura said as tear coursed down her red cheeks.

Kakashi frowned, "Sakura, listen, I'm really sorry, I promise that it will not happen again." He said. Sakura glared at him, she was angry, but couldn't find any words because she didn't want the name of Juri's father to be yelled because then Juri might ask question, oh it was just to hard to bear, "Excuse me." Sakura said as she got up and went into her room, closing the door.

Kakashi felt really guilty now, but there was not much he could do. He didn't like the fact that she was keeping Juri's father's identity a secret from her and decided that if Sakura wasn't going to do it, he was. He got up, walked into the living room and found Juri sitting on the loveseat with tears running down her face. She had heard everything. Sitting next to the child, Kakashi dug in his vest pocket, pulled out his wallet, opened it, and pulled out a picture and handed it to Juri. "Reconize anyone?" he asked.

Juri looked at the picture. It had a girl and three boys, the girl had pink hair done up in a ponytail, bright green eyes, and was wearing red dress. The boy on her right had blond hair that stuck out, he was wearing an orange coat, and his eyes were closed and he was giving a victory sign. The boy on her left had dark colored hair which stuck out at the back, his eyes were also dark as was his shirt and he didn't look very happy.

She instantly reconized Kakashi and her mother because Kakashi was wearing the same thing he was wearing in the picture and her mother by her pink hair and eyes. But she didn't reconize the other two, "Who are the other two? I reconized you and Mommy, but not those two." She said.

Kakashi smiled, "The one on the right is Naruto Uzumaki, he was born with the spirit of the nine tails inside him, or well they put it inside him. Naruto was the trouble maker of the group and boy did he love ramen!" He said, fondly remembering his days with Team 7. "The one on the left is Sasuke Uchiha, when he was young his brother Itachi killed his family. He was quiet and the best in the whole academy. I can't remember much about him, but I do know that you mother had quite the crush on him." He said.

Juri stared at the picture, the only thing she knew about her father was that he was part of Sakura's old team and now that she knew their names and what they looked like she could atleast guess which one was her father, but knew her mother wouldn't tell her if she was correct.

Kakashi smiled, "So Juri, which one do you think is your father?" he asked.

Juri continued to stare at the picture, looking at the two boys until she was positive which one she thought might be her father. Just as she was about to point to the guy, Sakura walked in and saw that Kakashi was showing Juri a picture that had her father in it.  
  
"Kakashi! What the hell do you think your doing?!" She yelled as she ran over, snatched the picture and shoved it into her pocket, "You know I don't want her to know about him yet!"

------------------

A/N: Bwahahaaa.. I feel slightly evil.. leaving you hanging.. AGAIN! cackle now I must run off and see if my boyfriend is coming home this weekend.. Ta-ta!


	3. Chapter 3

Under A Cherry Blossom Sky- Chapter 3 By Marshmallow Scurrie -  
A/N: Gasp You luff me! You really really luff me! XD ----------------------------------------------  
  
Kakashi's eye narrowed, "Sakura Haruno! How can you be so insensitive?! This is a six year old child we are talking about here!" He said pointing towards the shaking girl who was too shocked to do anything but sit there, her finger still on the photo.  
  
Sakura was furious, she had tried hard to keep the identity of Juri's father a secret and she knew it was wrong, but Kakashi had no right to do what he did, "I know damn well that what I've been doing is wrong, but she is my child and I can keep whatever I want from her!" She yelled grabbing the nearest object, the remote for the TV, and threw it at Kakashi who deflected it.  
  
"Sakura, you have got to stop living in the past! Sasuke is gone, but it wasn't your fault!" Kakashi said rubbing his hand, the girl still had a good pitch even after all these years.  
  
Sakura's eyes brimmed with tears, "Yes it was, Kakashi! I'm the one who got between you, Naruto, and Sasuke. I'm the one who had the break down and tried to commit suicide! And after all that I found out I was pregnant with Juri, which as you know was a complete shock to me since I never even had sex!" She said pointing to the now sobbing child.  
  
Kakashi looked at Juri, she looked so much like her father, except for her green eyes, "Sakura, the only reason Sasuke left was to find himself and probably kill Itachi. You made him realize that there was more to life then becoming stronger. Here, read for yourself." He said digging into his pouch, pulling out a peice of paper and handing it to Sakura.  
  
Sakura couldn't believe her eyes, Sasuke had been writing to Kakashi all these years. This one was dated a few months ago and it read:  
  
Kakashi-sama,  
  
Sakura-kun has a child? Wow, I guess I should have wrote sooner. Who is the father, anyone I know? What does she look like? Is she sweet like Sakura-kun was? I can't write long, but I can say that I am about a week's walk away from the village. Don't let anyone, especially Sakura-kun know, because I want to surprise her on my own time. I'll keep in touch.  
  
-Sasuke.  
  
Fresh tears were rolling down her face, Sasuke knew about Juri and thought that someone else was her father, but what surprised her more was that Sasuke was in the village! She had seen him many times and never even knew it. She wondered what he looked like now, creating a mental image in her mind. Looking to Juri, who without anyone paying attention, had fallen asleep, the picture in hand and her thumb on Sasuke. Walking over to the love-seat where the child lay, Sakura ran a hand through Juri's dark locks. 'Good choice, sweetie.' she thought, a smile growing on her face.  
  
Kakashi watched at Sakura ran her hand through Juri's hair, "I should go, you can keep the letter."  
  
Sakura smiled and nodded, "Will you let him know that I know he's here?" She asked. Kakashi nodded, turned and walked towards the door. When he opened the door he was surprised to find someone on the other side. The man was tall with unruly dark hair and onyx eyes. He wore a dark colored jacket and jeans. Immediately, Sakura knew who it was.  
  
"Sasuke.."  
-  
A/N: Okay left ya hanging again, but atleast Juri's father is reveiled! ; Eheheh.. I couldn't take it much longer and had to reveal Sasuke as the daddy! ;  
Anyways, hoped you enjoyed this latest installment! 


End file.
